Daughter of Fire and Earth
by yogurtqueen
Summary: Fira is an angsty firebender and Zuko is an angsty firebender. Both are stuck on a ship. What's the worst that could happen ? Will Zuko's hatred towards Fira turn into love? Will Fira ever beat Iroh in a game of mahjong? Read to see! I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender in case any of you guys thought I did. I only own my oc and her pet.
1. Book One: Fire

I I pick up Ru Ru and flop down on my bed. _We are going to have a full day tomorrow._

bring my dark hood up past my long black hair. Ru Ru, my red marten, hops up on my shoulders. I'm shopping around at a market near the Fire Nation Colonies. It didn't have as much to choose from as the mainland Fire Nation markets, but beggars can't be choosers. I stop by one of the fruit vendors to look at her wares. She's selling moon peaches! My stomach growls. I reach over and pick one up as I look at the merchant.

"How much are these?" I ask.

"Two copper coins." The merchant replies.

"I'll take three, please." I proceed to get my coin bag and count out the coins. I'm almost finished when I get knocked off balance by my red marten. She jumped off my shoulders and into the street!

"Ru Ru, come back here!" I yell. I grab the moon peaches and shove the coins at the merchant. Then I dash off after my little miscreant marten.

I chase her as she runs through the market, knocking over crates and tripping people up. I almost get to her before she knocks down a stand of cabbages. .

" **MY CABBAGES**!" The sad cabbage merchant screams and falls down on his knees with his hands on his head.

I hurry after Ru Ru as fast as I can. At the sight of the massacred cabbages I wince. "Sorry sir! Ru Ru stop!" I yell while apologizing and waving to the man.

Ru Ru stops at the docks and runs over to where men are loading supplies into a Fire Nation ship. She scurries around the crates and hops into a box full of food. A man walks up to the box, bends down, and picks it up. Oh no! I can only watch as the man carrying the box walks towards the ship while Ru Ru's tail sticks out of the box.

I bolt towards the ship and ask one of the men, "My pet ran into one of the boxes! You have to get her out!" The man ignores me and walks into the ship with most of the other men. Soon, there was only one man and one box left. I sneak into the box and shut it before the man gets there. I hear him groan as he puts the box in the storage area. _I am not that heavy!_

Once I hear the door close, I get out of the box and begin my search in the storage area. Frantically, I search through the boxes until I catch sight of the familiar fluffy red and brown striped tail of my Ru Ru behind a box across the row. Suddenly, the ship lurches as the anchor lifts up. _Oh no, we were moving!_

"Great now we're stuck, are happy now? Did you get what you wanted?" I whisper angrily to the little trouble maker. The adorable rat perks her head up at my voice and runs over to me. She squeals as she tries to climb up my leg. "Oh no you don't." I say to her. "You aren't getting off the hook that easily." Ru Ru looks up at me with her large sad eyes and quivers her lip. I grumble at the sight.

I sit down on a box and lift Ru Ru up onto my lap to start petting her red coat. "You know I can't resist that face." I frown at her. "Alright, I give up. You win." I sigh while taking my hood off and pulling my long black hair free from the fabric. It gets in Ru Ru's face and she lets out a cute sneeze.

I set Ru Ru down to start looking for a way out. A few rows of boxes away, I find a door. Excitedly, I try to open it, but it's locked. I sigh and turn to search for another way.

Half an hour later, I sit on a crate, boredly eating moon peaches while staring at the locked door. I've tried lockpicking, all the bending styles, telekinesis, and sheer force of will, but nothing has moved it. Ru Ru fell asleep about 15 minutes ago and has been lightly snoring on my lap ever since. She has been no help at all; it's like she wants to stay in the food storage area!

I hear footsteps coming towards the door and move Ru Ru off my lap in case I have to fight. The door opens. _Man, it was a push door, not a pull door!_ I see the same man that loaded up my crate. He looks directly at me and gasps in terror. _Rude!_

"Mmhh, how long have you been here?" The man asks in concern.

I shrug. "About an half an hour give or take. Sorry!'

"Ok, I'm sure I'm fired now" The man says like he regrets his life choices.

 _Poor guy._ I think as I lift my hands lift up my hands in a circle motion while making relaxed L shapes with my fingers to try to calm him down. I squint my eyes little while raising an eyebrow "Are you ok?"

He raises an eyebrow back at me."You're coming with me. The prince has to figure out what to do with you."

I shrug again. "Well, I guess I have no other choice." I say as I get up. I grab Ru Ru and hold her in my arms.

Ru Ru wakes up and scurries up on top of my shoulders. She loves to lay there. I walk with the man up to the top deck, and blinking I hold my hand in front of my face to adjust to the bright light of midday. I look around to see that we are not close to any land. Like, at all. There is only water in every direction. That sucks. I look at the deck to see this prince I'm supposed to meet. There's only a shorter old man drinking tea and a badly scarred boy with a weird haircut. We walk up to them.

The man clears his throat. "Prince Zuko."

The bad haircut boy and the older man turn around. Bad haircut is choleric as he stares at me. The old man seems pleasantly surprised and gives me a small smile. I wave my hand slightly at them and smile a little.

"Who is she?" Bad haircut asks the man.

"Well, you see Prince Zuko," _Ah, so bad haircut is the Prince._ "I just found her in the cargo area." The man states

'What reasons do you have coming aboard my ship?" Zuko asks as he gets even more upset.

"Mmh, I was chasing Ru Ru, and next thing I knew I was in your ship sailing away." I explain.

Zuko starts to say something, but the old man interrupts him.

"You should ask this beautiful young lady her name." The old man tells Zuko.

"Uncle!" Zuko irritatedly says under his breath while rolling his eyes.

"Well if you won't, I will." The old man announces while giving Zuko a look. "What's your name?" He asks sweetly.

"My name is Fira sir. Sorry for sneaking on the ship, I didn't mean to." I apologize.

"That's a very unique name, is this here Ru Ru? She must be quite the trouble maker for you." The old man asks.

"Yes, and you have no idea how much trouble she gets me into." I answer.

"You're fire from the Fire Nation Colonies?" Zuko says sarcastically.

I cross my arms and roll my eyes growing irritated at him. "My parents loved the Fire Nation so much that they named me Fira. Isn't that a suitable name for a fire bender?" I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the man sneaking back down the stairs. I let him go; the man didn't deserve to be reprimanded just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Zuko's uncle looks at his nephew and then moves his eyes towards Fira. Zuko crosses his arm and rolls his eyes. I just glare at both of them perplexed.

"Since we just stocked up, and it will be three months until we get back to shore, I guess you can stay with us. Only until we get back to land." Zuko states.

"Thank you, I really am thankful that you didn't make me swim back to shore." I joke.

"Would you like any Jasmine tea?" The uncle asks.

"I love Jasmine tea, its my favorite tea." I follow him over to the tea table. "Oh, what should I call you both since I'm going to be here for a while?" I wonder.

"I'm Iroh and this here is my nephew, Prince Zuko." Iroh says as we reach the table. "Please sit." He starts pouring Jasmine tea into cups.

Zuko and I sit down. Zuko glances at me, and I look back at him. He quickly looks down at his steaming cup.

"Fira, where are you from?" Iroh asks, trying to make small talk.

"The Fire Nation capital." I quickly respond. Ru Ru climbs down off of me and hops onto Zuko's lap, snuggling up to him.

"Auugghh, what is she doing?" Zuko yells in shock.

"She is cuddling with you. She won't bite you unless you don't pet her. The only reason why she's doing that is that she knows she can trust you." I explain. _I don't understand why Ru Ru decided to trust him, but it's either that or he is feeling really upset and she's trying to comfort him._

Zuko stares at Ru Ru in hatred and tries to shove her off of him, but the more he tries the more she cuddles up to him. He gives into her cuteness and pets her, and she twitters softly in response. I smile at them. I knew Ru Ru's cuteness would win over eventually.

"Are you a traveler?" Iroh asks as he takes a sip of his tea.

"No... well, kind of." I say as I tap my fingers on the table in a nervous habit. "How about you guys? What are you doing?" I ask, trying to switch the conversation.

"We are on a journey to find the Avatar to restore my Honor!" Zuko shouts. "Are you on a journey?" Zuko asks.

I look down at my hands and take a deep breath. "Well, I kind of got kicked out of the Fire Nation."

"You can join the club." Iroh jokes.

I chuckle. I might as well tell them most of the story. I take off my cape revealing my scar, a lightning pattern that traces my skin from my neck all the way to my left hand. Iroh looks at me in sympathy. Zuko's expression doesn't change.

"What happened to get that pattern?" Zuko asks bluntly. Iroh gives him a look; the 'Why would you say that; didn't I raise you better than this?' look.

"I'll tell you about my scar, if you tell me about yours." I offer. I'm pretty curious how he got a scar over half his face.

"Fine, but you go first!" Zuko demands.

I raise my hands in surrender. "Fine, you don't have to be so intense." I start on my explanation. "I got into a argument with my father about how he was treating some soldiers, and he got so angry with me that he struck me with lightning and knocked me out. When I woke, he told me I was banished from the Fire Nation until I could find the Avatar and restore my family back to a place of respect in the Fire Nation." I put my hand on my scarred elbow and rub my thumb up and down across some of my scars.

Iroh looks sorry for her; angsty boy keeps a straight face.

Zuko crosses his arms. "My turn then. I disobeyed my father, and he gave me a permanent mark on my face to teach me a lesson. He commanded me to never return unless I have found the Avatar. Then he would restore my Honor." Zuko tells me.

"Ouch. I guess we both have pretty shitty fathers. Maybe they read the same 'how to be a good father' book." I joke _. There's nothing to hide pain and loneliness quite like humor._

Zuko slams his fists on the table. "Don't speak of my father that way." he yells, causing Ru Ru to flinch.

 _Oops, looks like I made him mad._ I wince and apologize. "Whoa, sorry! I didn't mean anything by it."

Zuko is still angry with me, but he drops the comment and continues with the conversation.

"How did your father ban you? Only the Fire Lord has the power to ban people." Zuko asks confused.

"He asked the Fire Lord to ban me; apparently they're best pals." I explain.

"Is your father Tavror?" Iroh asks.

"Yes, do you know him?" I answer baffled .

"Who is this Tavror guy?" Zuko asks his uncle.

Iroh shook his head. "No, I didn't know him personally, but I knew by his reputation. He's the most feared and respected High Admiral in the Fire Nation and my brother's favorite."

"Yep, that sounds like my father." I agree.

I glance at Zuko, and see him scowling. _Not going to talk to him just yet_. I turn toward Iroh. "Thank you for the tea. I would talk more, but it's been a long day, so I must be off to bed." I say as I get up. I take two steps before I realise that I don't know where I'm going. I turn around and point my finger towards the two at the table. "I have no idea where I am going!" I declare boldly.

"Here, come with me. I'll show you where you will be staying." Iroh says as he stands up. He puts his left hand around me and lifts up his right hand to lead me to my room.

I make a clicking sound to call Ru Ru over. She hears it and leaps off of Zuko's lap. She scurries over to me and climbs up on my shoulders. Eventually, we reach our destination. Iroh opens the door for me and gestures for me to go in.

"Here you go. This is where you will be staying. If you need anything, just tell me." Iroh offers.

"Thank you so much." I reply.

"I'll try to see if there's any spare clothes on this ship for you tomorrow." Iroh tells me.

I smile in response. _He is so generous_. I wave while I shut the door. When it shuts, I lean against the door and sink down to the floor. Ru Ru crawls down my shoulder and growls at me. "I know. I shouldn't have shut the door in his face." I respond to Ru Ru. She bleats at me. "I know that they're nice!" She barks. "Would you stop lecturing me!"


	2. Book One: Green Flames

~~~Next morning~~~

I wake up the next morning with Ru Ru on my head, attempting to smother me. I shove her off and sit up. Yawning and stretching my arms out, I slouch back down and look around the room. In the corner on a table is a pile of clothes. Curious, I get up and walk over to the table, picking up the clothes and unfolding them. I stare at them awhile before getting changed.

"How do I look RuRu?" I ask. _She's a very good judge of fashion_. RuRu tilts her head and twitters. I look into the mirror and stare at the outfit I was given. It was a pair of long, tight black pants with short two toned baggy red pants over them. It had a dark red vest, but no shirt. I used a piece of red cloth provided with the clothes to wrap around my chest.

*basically Zuko's outfit from Book 1, Episode 3.

"Do you think I should get more clothing on, or should I just leave it?" I ask RuRu.

RuRu runs out of the room leaving me alone in my room, irritated at her.

"Ok. Just leave it, good choice." I talk to myself.

I run up to the top deck, hoping that that's where Ru Ru ran off to. I get up the stairs to see Zuko practising his firebending while Iroh critiques him and drinks tea. RuRu hops onto the table that Iroh is sitting at. I follow Ru Ru to the table and pour myself some tea.

I stare at Zuko while he exercises. His bare chest sweaty and his muscles rippling as he goes through the firebending motions. _Hot damn!_

"Good morning Fira," Iroh's voice startles me. I feel my face heat up. "I see that you found the clothes I set out for you." Iroh greets.

"I did, thank you" I reply, trying to hide my blush.

"Would you like to practice?" Iroh asks.

I glance over at Zuko as he spins around on the floor. _He should wear his shirt off more often._ I look back to Iroh. 'I prefer to watch." _Did just say that out loud._ My eyes get big and I can feel the heat rush to my face again.

Iroh chuckles. "You shouldn't let your firebending get rusty." He says as takes a sip of tea.

I spring up to my feet. "You're right. I should sharpen my skills."

Ru Ru lifts her head up and tilts it at me. She knows! _Could you shut up you little rat?_ Rat sticks out her tongue, then jumps on Iroh's lap and makes herself right at home. _Like the little rat she is_.

I start to walk over to Zuko when I hear Iroh call for him. He walks up to his uncle. My stare is drawn to his frustrated golden hazel eyes. I quickly looked down before he could see me. _What's wrong with me! I never act like this!_

Iroh pours Zuko some tea and hands it to him. "Fira would like to work on her firebending. Maybe you could spare together?"

Zuko grunts in response.

"I'll just take that as a yes." I say as I walk to the front of the ship.

Zuko follows me after talking to his uncle a little more. He stops two feet in front of me. This leads to a minute of awkward silence, and us both staring at the ground. I look over at Ru Ru, lying on Iroh's lap in the shade. _That lucky rat! She gets to sit there pampered in the shade while I'm in the burning sun with this angsty boy who hates my presence!_ I untie a ribbon around my wrist. I flip my hair forward and pull it up to a ponytail.

Zuko's point of view~~~

I slowly lift my gaze up, discreetly looking at Fira's clothes. _I know Iroh took some of my old cloths for her, but I didn't think she would look so weird!_ I glare at the middle of her shoulder blades. I stare at the black ink that creates a word, but before i could read the upside down word. Fira lifts up her head and squints her eyes a little. I glare at her hazel green eyes as she stares back.

"Are you ready to start?" Fira asks.

I clear my throat and step back to get the right distance. "Let's start."

We both nod our heads and step back into our stands.

I lunge forward, thrusting my fist to blast fire towards her. She blocks my fire with her own green fire. _How is her fire green?_ While I'm distracted by the impossibility of her fire, she kicks with a flaming foot knocking me back. I proceed to do a handstand and throw my fire towards her. She dodges while lifting her foot in the air and then forcing it down on my head in an axe kick. It knocks me down to the ground.

Groaning, I lift myself off the floor. _Did she really have to hit me on the head!_ Fira jumps while spinning with her foot out and blasting fire at me. I quickly block her attacks. She lands and then releases a small wall of green fire which is just big enough to act as a smokescreen. I circle around to see if I could spot her, but I couldn't find her. Wary, I move to the middle of the circle, waiting for her to attack.

Too soon, she leaps over the flames and dashes towards me. I flip forward right beside her, and she stops and turns before I could unleash my flames. She puts up her arms to block; I quickly act before she puts down her arms. I kick her, sending her down to the floor. She's done.

I walk over to her and squat down at her feet. She looks up at me and groans. I reach out my hand, offering to help her up. She grabs it, and I help her up to her feet. We both face each other and bow. The match was over.

"Good fight! We should do it again." She yells as she starts walking towards Uncle.

"Wait how did you do the fire wall!" I yell back at.

She shurges. _Could't she talk to me._ I slowly follow her. Finally, I reach the table and collapse down on the pillow, enjoying the cool spot of shade.

I take a sip of tea, gratefully. "I've never seen green fire before." I say curiously.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Uncle asks me.

"I guess." I quickly respond, so Fira could say something. I look at her for an explanation.

"If you are wondering, I have no clue where the green came from." Fira assures us.

Ru Ru sneaks onto my lap and nudges my arm. I lift up my arm, and she goes underneath. I start to pet her, relaxing slightly with her soft fur.

Fira puts her elbows on the table and rests her head on her hands. She seems unsettled. _Could it be because of our fight?_

"I haven't seen green flames like that in many years." Uncle says with that all knowing glint in his eye.

Fira's head peeks out from behind her hands. "Wait. You've seen green flames before?"

Uncle nods solemnly. "It's long story. I'll tell you another time." He says as he take a sip of tea. _It's like he's trying to be really mysterious._

I glance back to Fira who slumped back over the table.


	3. Book One: Pai Sho

I stare at the Pai Sho board with a tile in my hand wondering where I should put it down next. I glance at Iroh who is smiling mischievously. I look back down at the board and then place the tile down. _Haha, I blocked his winning move. Now he can't win!_ I stare intently at the board as I watch Iroh place down a tile. I fall backward in despair. _Dame it! I can't win at all._ Iroh laughs at me as he clears the board.

"Practices make perfect," Iroh says as he wags a finger at me. "Maybe you'll beat me next round?"

 _He just wants to beat me again. That's why he says I'll beat him next time... What a sneaky old man._ I think as lay on the floor, deciding if I want play again. I get up and turn toward Zuko who had been watching us play for the last three games.

"Why don't you play your uncle for once?" I ask him.

He grunts at me. _His most common mode of response._ "I'm not very good at it."

"Zuko never finishes the game all the way through." Iroh tells me as he makes some tea.

"Aha! So you are a poor loser then." I yell at him.

I see his eyes dilate as he shakes in anger. _Oopsy I pinched a nerve._ Ru Ru hops up on him and brushes herself up against his stomach. He picks her up and throws her at me. I catch her immediately.

"I'm not a poor loser _!"_ Zuko screams as smoke comes out of his nose _._

"Why did you do that to my baby, She not a airbender!" I angrily scream at Zuko.

"She was trying to attack me." Zuko states angrily.

"She was trying to cuddle with you."

"Why would she do that?" Zuko yells.

"Mmhh, I don't know; maybe because she likes you. I don't why." I yell back at him.

"Come on, you only have another week with each other before Fira leaves. I would spend that time not yelling at each other." Iroh interrupts our screaming match.

"You're right. I have to go make list of everything that needs repaired." Zuko gets up and starts to leave.

"That's a week away, my nephew." Iroh states.

"It will take a week to document everything." Zuko yells at his uncle.

"It won't even take a week to document everything on this ship." Iroh says

Zuko storms off while Iroh takes a sip of tea.

I sigh. "Hey Iroh, can I ask you a question?" I look around the room to see if anyone was around, but it seems that the crew are all busy elsewhere.

"What would you like me to answer for you?" Iroh asks.

"So, my fire, where did you see it before? You said it was a long story, and Zuko will be documenting for a week." I sit up straight, waiting for Iroh to answer.

Iroh looks around room too and sees the absence of workers. He puts down his tea. "Have you ever heard of Zensuke."

I smirk a little. "Yeah, I have. He's my grandfather."

Iroh looks up at me beckoning me to continue

"He died when I was six. He tried to tell me something the day before he died, but my father stopped him. I always wondered what it was, now that you have bought him up. I just have this feeling that you will tell me what he couldn't." I explain.

Iroh takes another sip of his tea before beginning to talk.


End file.
